De como ellos decidieron cambiar su destino
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Peter siempre ha estado a la sombra de sus amigos, Dolores siempre ha sido la burla de sus compañeras de casa y a Lockhart nunca lo han tomado en serio. Por eso, ellos, deciden tomar otro rumbo para sus vidas y no les importa lo que la gente piense sobre ellos.
1. Los límites del silencio

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

**_De como ellos decidieron cambiar su destino._**

**_._**

**_Peter Pettigrew._**

**_._**

No se veía nada por el camino en el que iba, ni siquiera alguna alma en pena. Hace algún tiempo que ha tomado una decisión: se uniría a Lord Voldemort y no le importaría traicionar a sus amigos. Él, Peter, un merodeador, ya no soporta estar siempre a la sombra de sus mejores amigos. Aunque aporta ideas para una que otra broma no son tan geniales como las de James; ni tampoco es tan bueno en las asignaturas necesarias para ser un prefecto como Remus; ¡menos tiene ese aire travieso de Sirius! El que le causa uno que otra problema con Minnie.

Ya se ha cansado de ser el más débil, al que casi ni toman en cuenta —o al menos eso es lo que percibe—, por eso, ahora, se unirá a la persona que puede otorgarle lo que siempre ha querido: reconocimiento. Sabe que aliarse al Lord Oscuro le traerá consecuencias inimaginables, una de ellas es que lo busquen los Aurores o que sus amigos decidan nunca perdonarlo por semejante acto.

—Lord Voldemort —llamó a las entradas de una mansión lúgubre, donde fue recibido por la lugarteniente más bonita de la época.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —consultó Bellatrix apuntándole a la cara con su varita, ella es muy hermosa no obstante muy peligrosa.

Sin mencionar que le falta un tornillo. Bueno, eso es parte del encanto de la Black. Pese a que muchos discrepen en esa resolución.

—Soy Peter Pettigrew —respondió rápidamente deteniendo el impulso de retroceder un paso, le da un poco de miedo—, vengo a unirme a Lord Voldemort.

Bella lo vio, analíticamente. Su expresión denotaba que dudaba seriamente de que fuera algún candidato... que valiera la pena; recordaba a Peter, no en balde fue a Hogwarts, es parte del grupo de Potter, Lupin y el traidor de su primo. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que le cuadra, ¿por qué habría de romper su confianza, cuando sabe que ellos detestan por distintos motivos a su señor? No es que fuera de su incumbencia, se dijo mentalmente.

—Como vea alguna intención de querer dañar a Lord Oscuro te aseguro que tendrás suerte si solo te mato —sentenció la pelinegra.

—Le aseguro, señorita Black, que lo que menos que haría sería dañar a Lord Voldemort. —Su tono fue completamente sincero y serio.

Bellatrix aún desconfiaba de él mas lo dejó pasar.

Desde ese momento Peter, sin saberlo, sentenció su oscura vida; una en la que no estaban sus amigos. Después de todo él, como cualquier ser viviente, tiene un límite, el cual sobrepasó hace tiempo.


	2. Descabellada idea

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

**_De como ellos decidieron cambiar su destino._**

**_._**

**_Dolores Jane Umbrige._**

**_._**

En los pasillos de Hogwarts estaba una chica con una cinta rosa en el pelo y un peluche de un gato muy tierno, la cuestión es que ya no lo debería de llevar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería ya que las féminas —y uno que otro muchacho— lo utilizan como excusa para burlarse de ella. La bruja desde que dijo que impartiría en un futuro Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en el centro de burla de todos los inmaduros, sin mencionar a los bravucones que nunca faltan.

Nunca le ha tomado la debida importancia a lo que piensen los demás, sin embargo, se metieron con su querido Kitty y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia. Les demostrará que será una maestra de DCAO cueste lo que cueste, sin importarle los riesgos que tenga que tomar; hasta donde Dolores sabe esa asignatura está maldita por quién sabe que gruñón que fue un mal perdedor.

—Si quiero dar DCAO y ganarme su respeto tendré que usar Maldiciones —aseguró en su dormitorio en el invierno, era una de las pocas estudiantes que se quedaba ya que la mayoría prefería a su criterio presumirles a su padres sus logros—. Si no me obedecen por las buenas, lo harán por las malas... ¡y para lograrlo usaré las Imperdonables!

Si alguien hubiera estado con ella le diría que eso es llegar demasiado lejos, bueno, no es como si Umbrige escuchara razones cuando está más que decidida. La bruja que ama a los gatos es consciente que practicar las Maldiciones Imperdonables en Hogwarts es asesinar su futuro, así que lo hará cuando salga, lo que será muy pronto. Pero sí puede practicar las otras, los hechizos que puede necesitar en el por venir.

—Necesitaré ir a la biblioteca —dictó la castaña que adora el color rosado.

Su silueta, que era de una chica baja y rechoncha, se perdió por los pasillos del castillo. Jane estaba decidida, y en ese estado no la detendrían ni con un Petrificus o cualquier conjuro que se le parezca. Probablemente le puede pedir ayuda a algún compañero suyo, uno que se mantenga neutro o que no le interese saber porque quiere ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

—Probablemente Malfoy me ayudará —pausó para rectificar lo que anteriormente mencionó—, me ayudará si le digo que será para atacar a esos Sangres Sucias.

La sonrisa de sorna que tenía plantada en el rostro fue lo último que se vio antes que cruzara a la derecha.


	3. La reliquia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

**_De como ellos decidieron cambiar su destino._**

**_._**

**_Gilderoy Lockhart._**

**_._**

_El mago de cabello rubio caminaba por los bosques de un misterioso lugar, llevaba su varita alzada en busca de cualquier ser inexplicablemente destructivo; un buen tiempo tenía transcurriendo en ese recinto sin embargo ni rastro de esa mágica criatura. No recuerda exactamente cómo fue a parar allí pero sí está es porque debe de estar, eso pensó horas antes. Se encarga de alejar las lianas con cautela, como buscando algún monstruo que quiera devorarlo o que sea peor, mucho peor._

_—Yo, Gilderoy Lockhart, el mejor mago de la historia ¡destruirá a cualquier ser que se ponga en mi camino! —declaró con una sonrisa pulcra que reflejaba que su dentadura estaba bien cuidada._

_Vueltas y giros; árboles y flores; cielo y sol, es todo lo que ve en su andar._

_—Oye, tú. —Oyó una voz en la lejanía._

_La buscó con la mirada, ni rastro de ella._

_—Tú, Lockhart. Ven acá. —Siguió diciendo aquel ser._

_—¡Seas quién seas no me detendrás! ¡Pero yo a ti sí! _

_—¡Lockhart! Gran crédulo eres si piensas que algún día serás tan grande como Merlín o Hécate, no eres más que un patético intento de mago... ¡ni siquiera el hechizo levitatorio puedes hacer correctamente!_

_—No te escucharé, horroroso ser._

_De la nada sintió algo líquido —muy helado— caerle encima._

Un grito se dejó oír en una de las habitaciones del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, en ella estaba Gilderoy completamente empapado mientras que enfrente suyo un quinteto se podía ver; eran mayores que él los que se burlaban del sueño que tuvo momentos atrás, bueno, sueños que esos estudiantes pudieron ver mediante un conjuro ligeramente avanzado. Les provocó una grata risa el percatarse que el inútil y pretencioso rubio sueña tan grande.

—Vámonos antes que se despabile. —En un movimiento veloz se fueron del lugar.

Minutos pasaron para que Lockhart procesara la información.

—¡Qué fastidio! De nuevo esos vándalos han hecho de las suyas.

No los tenía que ver para saber quiénes le jugaron la "pequeña broma inocente", como ellos le catalogan. Está harto de que se burlen de que aspire a la grandeza... bueno, ¿qué niño no quiere ser reconocido en todo el globo terráqueo? Y puede ser verdad que no será tan poderoso y bueno como Merlín, y que tampoco lo es con las maldiciones y/o conjuros.

—Siempre hay más de un modo para lograr la grandeza —reflexionó, contento, el blondo—, puedo borrarle la memoria a esas reliquias y llevarme el crédito. Después de todo, hay que tener astucia, ¿cierto? Eso y que no sólo los Slytherin la poseen —declaró ya de mejor temperamento Gilderoy.

Al fin y al cabo no se puede bueno para nada en todo, a Lockhart se le da bien el hechizo Desmemorizador. Puede que eso sea su truco bajo la manga; y tal vez debió haber que ese conjuro es una potencial arma de doble filo.


End file.
